Song Challenge JoshxNeku
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Shuffle, play, and write a drabble for your favorite pair until the song ends. 10 drabbles attempting all about JoshxNeku. Rated T just in case :D
1. Uninstall, Bokurano

*sigh* this is what laziness can do to you. Here I am totally not (yes I am) slacking off on my other story :P

Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY (I wish I did) or any of the songs mentioned here

Rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like

Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards.

Do ten of these then post them. (ten? Bleh I'll do five :D)

Uninstall

Neku ran back and forth from Cat street to Cadoi. He was in panic.

"Damn where is that pin?" he yelled to his partner.

"Try killing those," Joshua said pointing at a few Boomers.

And they did and surprisingly, found the pins. They ran through the now deactivated wall and the timer finally disappeared from their hands.

"How long do we have to do this?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, "I'm sick of this!"

But both of them knew that there was no way out of this Game. They either won or were Erased. Neither of them wanted to try the second option.

"Don't worry, Neku. Just two more days. I'm sure you can handle that."

Yea two more days… until this nightmare was over…. For good…


	2. Lullably for you

Lullably for you by Jyongri (oh my god I almost squealed :D)

Joshua walked over to Neku's side and lightly caressed his cheek. "Nekky, dear. Are you awake?"

Neku groaned and sat up glaring the Composer in the eye. "Can't I get some sleep here?"

Joshua knew he was lying. Neku couldn't sleep these past few days and it was clearly showing on his face. Joshua sighed and went to the other side of the bed. He snuggled close to Neku and started humming a song that he used to listen to as a child. He couldn't quite remember the words but the melody its self seemed to be enough.

"Joshua, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm singing you a lullaby."

"That won't work."

But strangely, it did. Neku found himself getting sleepier and sleepier as Joshua sang. "I swear if it's one of your Composer powers I—"He didn't finish his sentence for he was fast asleep.

Joshua smiled and debated on whether to get out of the bed or not. Nah, he probably likes my company more anyways.


	3. Last Farewell

Last Farewell- Big Bang

Shiki turned to face the boy, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Is he okay?"

Neku shook his head. "No, not even close." He gently caressed the boy's face. "You still with us, Josh?"

Joshua opened one eye and smiled. "Of course, Neku, dear. I can't die that easily."

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Neku yelled at himself, "I refuse to lose you again."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm the Composer, I can't die so easily." He coughed and moaned in pain.

Neku was crying; his eyes were full of tears which trickled down onto Joshua's cheek.

"Come now, Neku. Don't cry on me." Joshua placed his hand on Neku's cheek, "Now, I'm going to take and nap okay?"

Neku nodded unsure whether to leave his side.

"Until then, goodnight."


	4. Gomen ne Juliet

Gomen ne Juliet (Sorry, Juliet) – Yamapi

They had happened to stumble upon a balcony during there stay at Joshua's mansion. Even Yoshiya didn't know his way around judging from the fact that this was his first time here in years. He mainly wanted to show Neku the amazing view and the two spent hours trying to find the balcony. Joshua felt the rail and looked down at the many trees and plants awaiting him. His hands fell back to his sides and he sighed.

"You, okay?" Neku asked the boy standing before him.

"Of course," Joshua replied and giggled his famous giggled, "Say, Neku, have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?"

"I hardly remember the story but yea… why?"

"Well what if I said..." he led Neku back into the room and gently pushed him onto the couch, "that I was Romeo and you were Juliet?"

Neku wanted to push him off but his heart told him no. Like the story, they were meant to be together right? It was fate that brought them together.

"Only one thing," Neku said.

"What is it?"

"Our love wasn't love at first sight."

"Oh you don't know how wrong you are," Joshua giggled.


	5. Black Diamond

Black Diamond- Nana Mizuki

They were on the couch; it wasn't as good as doing it on the bed but neither of them cared. All they wanted was each other. Neku Sakuraba had wanted him for a long time and same went for Yoshiya Kiryu. Were they ashamed? Far from it.

"Neku.." Joshua said in between kisses, "What do you desire?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm asking what you want. There are many things in the world; riches, fame, love..." Joshua giggled, "I feel like I'm not en—"

"Oh you, idiot," Neku said cutting him off with a kiss, "All I want is you; all I've ever desired was you."

Joshua smiled and giggled, "Likewise."

_Geez...makes me wonder why I have such short songs_


End file.
